<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sky blue eyes by CryDblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469643">Sky blue eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryDblue/pseuds/CryDblue'>CryDblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Wretched of the multiversal river [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birth, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Pregnancy, ghost - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryDblue/pseuds/CryDblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The child breathes and remains silent, closing his eyes in a necessary sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Wretched of the multiversal river [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sky blue eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pain is over.</p><p>The child breathes and remains silent, closing his eyes in a necessary sleep.</p><p>Obi Wan contemplates his delicate features, his plump cheeks, his full lips. She has been observing him all day with a mixture of affection and doubt that is painful for her.</p><p>You think it's from, right, Obi?</p><p>He turns to that empty space. There is an indescribable emotion in brown eyes that is uncomfortable.</p><p>It is what you want to believe.</p><p>"They went a couple of times," he admits, "but it looks like him."</p><p>Obi takes another look at the boy. It is true that there is resemblance, especially with that little blonde fluff, but don't all children resemble each other at birth?</p><p>"We can never be sure what he would think."</p><p>For a moment think about what Anakin might say.</p><p>As far as Padme could tell.</p><p>"No, I can never and for me that possibility is enough."</p><p>The empty space doesn't add anything else, but Obi Wan Kenobi knows what he's thinking, that this child could be the son of man who destroyed the balance of the galaxy, caused the downfall of the Jedi and was the key to creating this new empire. galactic.</p><p>That little baby that she left in charge of the Organa comes to her mind, thinking it over, she wonders if she will have the strength to leave her child in the hands of someone other than her, an invisible chill runs down her spine until it reaches her heart and smash it.</p><p>Look at the child, he has that aura of peace characteristic of newborns, she could leave him with the Lars, but after that happened, being away from the child that he had so hard to bring into the world was not what he most wanted, but he did not want to put it at risk of being found by the genocide of his other father.</p><p>Obi Wan could easily make the decision, but the little bundle in his arms had other plans as he made a dirty move and grabbed a lock of hair and opened his eyes already dissipated from sleep.</p><p>A sky blue flooded his gaze and his heart fell before him, as it did with his father.</p><p>And Obi Wan had already made his decision.</p><p>Smile at the little one.</p><p>He will keep it.</p><p>She will take care of him, she will talk to him about how brave and good her father was and she will omit his defects because that is Obi Wan, in love to the bones of the ghost of a man who no longer exists, she would also tell him about all the virtues he possesses, that there are many.</p><p>Take Newly Baptized Luke, who will be raised by those eyes that secretly yearned to always be something more.</p><p>If there is something after death, you don't want to meet Padme and have to tell him that you abandoned your child while he was able to raise his own.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>an attempt to write Star Wars, without dying in the attempt, I hope you liked it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>